New Faces
by akaHachi
Summary: My frist attempt on SasuNaru! Set in our reality Naruto and his friends are university students that are met with a surprising addition to their inner circle. Chaptered and un-beta(d?)
1. Chapter 1: New Faces

If you would ask anyone what it meant to be 21 (nearly 22) everyone would say - university and parties - living wild and experimenting sexually, everyone lived like that. At least to most people's common knowledge. Every Friday night should end on Saturday morning with a huge amount of hickeys all over, quickly picking up your clothes from a stranger's apartment floor and without taking a shower going back home to your roommates laughing that people in the subway must've stayed away from you because "god you stink. Reek of sex and alcohol". And that's okay, after all we all have hormones and our stressful lives that make us need the relief every week. "So no one told you that it was gonna be this way" just like Friends' theme song said. Now everyone's favorite childhood show seemed unbelievably ironic, especially this god-damn song.

When everyone was busy getting drunk and picking a random person from the crowd to be kept company by, there was one person who for sure didn't do this...

\- I've seriously had enough dude. I don't want to go.

\- You know, I remember when you used to be fun and outgoing, unlike now, you grumpy shit. I mean it man, we should get you back to the way you were before!

\- You seriously are annoying, you know that right? - the blonde now was looking at his cat sleeping in legs of his bed curled up and for once quiet. Kiba just kept on bugging and bugging about how the blonde used to be fun and how amazing their parties were and that suddenly he just... just stopped being fun - Kiba. Dude really, stuff happen and you know what so lay it off, for real.

\- Man you know, it's not like the end of the world that she left you, you know that. She was being a total bitch, just like her group of friends. I mean look, the length of her pink skirt was basically screaming "hey guys, if you wanna, just look cuz I'm not covering anything up!" - the brunette looked to his right feeling disgusted by memory of Sakura, Naruto's ex and the reason why he wasn't hanging out with anyone anymore. The wound has still been rather fresh, since Kiba thought that it would be a great idea to take Naruto to a party two days after the break up and unexpectedly, they saw Sakura - making out with a long-hair "stud" as everyone referred to their psycho of a senior Deidara-the-chemist. It was better to stay out of the chem lab when he was in just because he always blew something up. Just for fun.

So since that incident, Naruto kept himself locked in his apartment with his cat, which may have been for the better since whenever Naruto was out, the cat went full ballistic and trashed the house. Noodle was a Fox-like creature that was only okay with his owner and basically hated the often coming over Kiba just because the smell of his dogs.

The boys were sitting in Naruto's room full of sketches and notes for upcoming exams, though both of them knew that they will not even look at the papers until one hour before the exam.

\- Come on this time we told Gaara to stand at the door and protect the gate from the pink-monster-bitch - Naruto chuckled at the comment first of all because of Sakura's nickname (he still had feelings for her but it didn't change the fact that Kiba was an expert in insults and nicknames, so combined it made his just the double of his usual wit) and second of all because of the thought of Gaara by the door. If the red-haired guy was standing there it was nearly sure that NO ONE out of their group of friends would come to the party, everyone would run away after meeting the cold gaze of Gaara the almighty scarecrow (first the hairstyle, then the creepy atmosphere he was spreading) - I promise you it will be fun! Come on, just this once! We need our DJ back! Parties suck without you! - Kiba grabbed the other boy's hand in a begging manner and nearly cried out which made Naruto chuckle again. If anyone could make him laugh, it was always Kiba. In their group everyone had a role - Kiba was the mood-maker, always, since there was no one more stupid, Naruto was the DJ because his brain had an amazing capacity only for songs, titles and lyrics, Shino was the owner of the biggest flat so he was the one to always host the parties, Shikamaru... well they couldn't force the guy to do anything, so he was always watching over everyone since he was the strongest with alcohol, Lee was the designated driver and Chouji was obviously the food supplier because he was learning how to become a chef. The booze was brought by everyone so the party would be well equipped and so that everything will be fair. But there was one thing that always made the parties complicated - the group of guys was popular. They were always the troublemakers, sure, but they had fun and that was what made them popular - not caring and just doing what suited them - so whenever the news of them hanging out at Shino's spread, soon enough there were people pouring through the doors.

Naruto started to think about all their previous hang outs and parties and realized one thing - even if hanging with Noodle at home meant a clean house he did miss his friends.

\- Okay... - Kiba jumped up and started screaming out unnameable sounds causing Noodle to wake up and look at him with a glare full of hatered and pitifulness. The cat knew that the boy was an idiot and he was treating him as one. - but if I won't feel okay I'll just leave. - Naruto eyed Kiba to make sure the other was listening but it was meaningless as the brunette was in the middle of having a fit of scary happiness. It was moments away from him doing his happy dance. Naruto wasn't really sure if going to the party was a good idea, he'd most probably end up going back with memories to Sakura and then to the breakup and... even now his mind went there and it made the blonde furious. He wanted to stop thinking about his ex completely, but it was hard to erase years of feelings. After all they had been together for almost 4 years, and before that Naruto had a 3 years worth of unspoken crush, so in total 7 years seemed nearly impossible to forget. The most pain though was caused by the reason of the breakup, which was none. Sakura just told Naruto that she wants to breakup and "hopes they can remain friends like back in the days", but what the pink haired girl didn't know was that since the moment they first saw each other there were feelings involved. At least for one party so the boy had nothing to go back to. He thought that they will always be together, that she was his destiny and now here he was - stuck in his apartment with his crazy cat and idiot of a friend. But getting drunk with everyone would be nice. Too focused on his overthinking Naruto didn't notice that Kiba was now unintentionally choking him in a headlock of happiness, the sudden lack of oxygen made him try to squeeze out a "dude" so the brunette would come back to his senses but he was relieved as the phone rang. _"Saved by the bell"_ he thought.

\- Wassup?... yeah! - Naruto was massaging his neck happy he was now able no breath again - YEAH DUDE! We have him back!

By nine in the evening Naruto was ready to leave giving Noodle a kiss goodbye and stepping out of his door. The way to Shino's wasn't long, there was only one transfer and the whole trip took about twenty minutes so it wasn't this bad really. Wearing nothing special, just a white t-shirt with his favorite orange hoodie and pair of jeans, he went out to catch the nearest train. Being already late meant that his best friend was bombarding him with phone calls to make sure he was actually coming. By the tenth time the phone lit up with Kiba's name and a photo of him with his dog, Naruto was irritated to the point of picking up and telling the brunette how annoying he was but the blonde wasn't stupid enough and knew that it would be better to keep his phone a little bit further from his ear because he might go deaf, not mentioning that basically every person in this cart would be able to hear what Kiba was about to say. One twenty-minutes drive, an annoying conversation and an old lady telling him "it was rude to talk this loudly in the subway" later he arrived at Shino's door. The door was indeed answered by Gaara and he greeted Naruto with a careful glare and a silent nod. The blonde patted him on the shoulder passing him by and taking off his shoes in the hallway. The guys were all in the living room sitting on the sofa and playing Mario cart, the first one to notice the new-comer was not surprisingly Shikamaru sitting and just looking at the match, Kiba and Shino were playing, Chouji was cooking and Neji was doing something on his phone. Although all of them knew each other since first year of middle school, Naruto couldn't help but feel kind of awkward as it was the first time he shot himself out like this. No matter if it was his run-away-from-home-action, when they all argued and didn't speak for the long and painful two hours or when they all went to different high schools (except of Kiba and Naruto, for some magical reason they ended up together), through all this they always had each other's backs and always helped one another so this time it was hard to estimate how to behave exactly.

\- Geez, fuck, really! - Kiba shouted throwing his controller on the sofa beside him hinting that he lost the game. - and you guys, just pour him some alcohol, see how stupid he looks? He knows he was being a dipshit so let's just get pissed already! - Kiba grabbed a bottle of tequila pointing it in the air.

\- If you want all of us to pass out in the next 30 minutes, then let's start from tequila - Shino took the bottle and put it back down on the table - dumbass. - he punched the dog-lover in the shoulder and gradually everyone started to laugh. Not that the interaction was so funny, but the boys were laughing at the irrational tention that suddenly felt completely unnecessary and idiotic. And so the drinking begin.

The music was loud. It was pounding in Naruto's head and it felt really good. First of all his playlist consisted only of songs he liked, second of all he was again having fun, relaxed and free of all worries. Everyone was laughing at stupid stories Kiba was saying, trying to impress god-knows-who since they all knew that the boy was an utter idiot incapable of hooking up hot twins. Suddenly Gaara stood up and went in the direction of the door.

\- Hey, idiot, come here for a sec. - redhead's monotonous voice shot through the room and Kiba like a good dog he was, came to the person calling him. Naruto was wondering what could make Gaara call their most troublesome friend but being already a little drunk made him lose the focus and start laughing again at god even knows what. He was just happy he was with his friends again, nothing else mattered. Well until a few moments later until both boys came back to the room exchanging a weird look and soon from behind their backs two black heads emerged for a corridor.

\- An unexpected guest, a hungry traveler came knocking on our floor...

\- Floor? - Shino asked obviously amused by how drunk Kiba was mixing up words.

\- Door, shithead, door, jesus people can't even get drunk without being judged - as always exaggerating he changed the topic - 'nywas a traveler from distant unknown lands came bearing gifts - Kiba laughed at his own failed attempt on a joke as one of two heads pushed past him shoving him to the side. The boy was pale, average height and his black hair was cut short.

\- I see you still do your own haircut - Shino said jokingly. Naruto's eyes were trying to regain focus on the boys face but soon it wasn't needed.

\- Go to hell bug-boy. - the raven said and and took few steps foreword - I just heard that my princess was out from her dragon protected tower so I had to come and see on my own. I missed that smile. How is it Naruto? - the boy was now standing right next to the sofa where the blonde was sitting

\- Sai? - Naruto asked and couldn't believe his eyes. Sai was also one of the group but he went to another university and since then he wasn't able to hang out with the rest as often as beofre.

\- Yes. And I brought someone with me, unfortunately I was made to babysit my cousin. - the other raven head emerged from behind the two boys and now everyone in the room was staring at the unknown face. The party's rule was supposed to be "no newcomers".

Disclaimer:

Hi guys! I'm a newbie here and I just started writing this thingy about something that just came up in my head one day!

Anyways I hope you'll enjoy it~!

Ps. I don't own anything except maybe some ideas, but the characters aren't mine!

Enjoy!

A.k.


	2. Chapter 2: Love Drunk

Hi guys!  
Sorry it took me so long to update the second chapter but you know how it can get, life and all is messy.. I also couldn't use my computer cuz it died and had to buy a new one... Ehh... anyways sorry it took so long and I will try to work harder at the new chapters!  
Ps. There will be some OOCness cuz I really have problems with Sauske's personality but I hope it won't be as annoying as I think it may be  
Thanks to everyone that started following the story! Please leave reviews cuz I want to know what you guys think~  
Ps2. I know that story is starting really slow but I'm working on the new chapter and I have few ideas so... yeah ^^"  
Love you all *muah*  
A.k.

* * *

 **Ch 2: Love Drunk**

Maybe too drunk to care or just being back to his usual self Naruto slowly stood up from the sofa and slightly tripping over over his own legs as drunk people are always said to do, he walked to the new boy looking at him seemingly pissed off. Squinting his eyes his face got closer and closer to the unknown's until a sudden wild grin appeared reflected in the raven's eyes.

\- He looks totally like you! - Naruto exclaimed in a drunkish tone turning his head in Sai's direction - maybe, but I cannot be sure, he looks prettier than you - he giggled at his own joke thinking he was the smartest person in the whole room and put a hand on the newcomer's shoulder - nice to meet you man! - his greeting was met with nothing but no words and just quiet breathing sound.

\- Don't you think it would be suitable to introduce yourself? - Sai said rising an eyebrow at his cousin's lack of reaction but then again knowing the younger boy, he would just keep quiet. - whatever - he took a free spot on the couch -his name is Sasuke and he's the same age as you guys. He lives quite far from here and he came to check out the college, you guys are going to be the same year. So I thought that this creepy ex-goth loner might use some friends. But the main reason of my visit today was to see you - he winked at Naruto. Sai was always painfully straightforward and truthful so usually not minding how someone else would feel after hearing what he had to say he spoke his mind freely which according to the pack was one of his best traits since everyone could always count on hearing what the not necessarily wanted to but needed to hear. Meanwhile Sasuke was just standing, with the blond's arm around his shoulder most probably wondering why was he in a place full of obviously no one else but idiots and after everyone's short introductions he freed himself from Naruto's already awkwardly long embrace which could be blamed at the fact that the boy was already quite wasted.

\- New guy! Since we don't know you, you have to drink 6 penalty shots of tequila! - Kiba started pouring the penalty shots. If someone from their group was coming late to the hangout, he had to do 3 penalty shot of whatever he was made to drink, but everyone was quite surprised as Kiba had said "six".

\- What the hell is it with you and this devil's alcohol today? You just want make the next day as horrible for everyone as you always have it? - Shikamaru was always making fun of Kiba and his inability to drink alcohol since there was not even one time when the brunette didn't end up with a killer hangover the following day to their parties.

Music was smoothly switching between songs while everyone was catching up with Sai forgetting that Sasuke was sitting right next to them sipping on his beer slowly and listening to boys screaming over each other. It would be hard for him to blend in and pretend he wasn't there if it wasn't for years of practice at the annual Uchiha family festivals he hated since he could remember. Being constantly compared to his genius of an older brother was always annoying since no matter how hard had he tried he could never surpass his sibling, was it sports, science, human studies or art, the older of the two exceeded at everything there was to exceed at. So trying to avoid being continuously compared he learnt how to blend in with the walls. But people usually found him in the end, as his brother that also didn't enjoy the attention as the star and pride of the Uchiha family was not surprisingly better at avoiding annoying social contacts. And yet now there he was, made by his creepy cousin to hang out with bunch of idiots with an altogether IQ score of around 5 only finding a solace in a quite tasty beer that he'd been sipping on for too long as it got luke warm. Looking through the people in the room he could see that they all were comfortable with his cousin, who was creepily hanging onto the blond guy that was obviously too drunk to notice anything. Sasuke always wondered if he may be the only one to actually find his cousin's behaviour unsettling but since everyone from his family could never care enough about ones personality focusing on the studies and results brought back home he suspected that only his brother may be bothered by the weird aura spread by their relative, but the two never really talked about anything. At all. The group of boys seemed to be oblivious to everything in the entire world _"that's a privilege of idiots"_ he thought and took the last sip of his beer. The situation though made him cringe even more and more - Sai was slowly making his way on to the blond's lap and really, Sasuke never wanted to see anyone from his family engage in a close make out session right in front of him. Especially Sai. _"I need to find a way out of here if I don't want to end up puking all over this place"_ he looked around the apartment easily locating the front door. _"Gods of luck, or fortune or to whom ever I should pray to in this occasion, please let me escape from here without being noticed. Almighty Odin, I beg of thee, prepare a diversion so that I, a mere human, can leave this nightmare of a place"_ hoping that addressing the higher powers of ancient gods would work and give him a slight bit of luck, he quietly put the empty bottle and started to slowly rise from his seat.

\- OH MY GOD! - Chouji suddenly shrieked - HE'S NOT DEAD! - Sasuke realised that daydreaming just made him oblivious to the conversation in the room which was obviously about him. Stopping the urge to facepalm his forehead with his all strength at his own stupidity he looked up and saw everyone laughing at him and on huge grin on probably the stupidest face.

\- Now now now - Kiba slowly stood up, not that it was intended, he only didn't want to fall back down on his seat - you my dear have not drank your 6 penalty shots - Sai giggled at Sasuke's surprised face that kept looking between the glasses and the boy's face.

\- Sasuke...- Sai stood up too, his voice dangerously mischievous - my dear cousin, because you're usually a little pain in the ass just be nice and drink the drink nice gentlemen have prepared for you - with each word he was getting closer to the younger raven, grin spread on his face; he wasn't a pure Uchiha blood so he had the privilege of doing whatever he wanted with his face and expressions.

\- Are you crazy? Shouldn't you be taking care of me? - Sasuke said with his voice low and quiet as his hopes of getting out of the apartment were being shattered. _"and THIS is why I don't believe in anything. Fuck me"_

\- GUYS IT CAN TALK!

\- Can you stop treating me like an anim...- Sasuke's venomous comment was interrupted by something crashing into him from the back. Years of physical training paid off and he didn't hurt his pride falling down on his face, but as he saw a tanned well muscled arms wrapped around his waist his pride was gone when the arms pulled him up in the air. Maybe it was because he was taken off guard by the drunk blonde who's name he couldn't bother to remember or maybe it was the daggers sent by his cousin in his direction that made him freeze with a pure terror (to normal people he just looked surprised but the Uchihas are known for not showing any emotion) written on his face.

-Sai are you feeding him at home? He's so light! - blonde said giving Sasuke's slim body one last squeeze and let go of him. The contact with the ground made the raven's brain work once again and registering what has just happened his face brushed with slight pink. " _NO ONE touches Sasuke Uchiha. Especially like this."  
_\- What the fuck is your problem? - Seething with hatred through his gritted teeth Sasuke was trying to remain his cool so that he won't jump the blonde this instant, killing him immediately.  
\- Hey, princess, calm down. - Ponytailed boy said his expression unchanging, constantly showing lack of interest in basically anything that was happening. _"at least it's gonna be one less person to worry about"_ more talkative within his head Sasuke was sending glare daggers to the blonde who looked to pride in his liking. - Our friend here had a rough couple of months, and you should be happy that he's taken a liking to you so fast. He lifts people up after he knows he can trust them - switching his gaze from Sasuke, the bored lad took a sip of his beer. _"Who the fuck lifts people when he knows them?"_  
\- Yeah, well seems like you just had to get him high on something and it did it - snapping back Sasuke didn't care about being unnoticeable anymore, since they wouldn't let him go unless he'd be extremely rude which wasn't a bit of a problem in this or any other situation. Suddenly previously relaxed atmosphere became tense quiet.

\- Hey new guy! - pointing his finger one of the boys shouted - don't think you can go talking shit bout my friends.

\- I won't be taking advice form you, since obviously you're not reasonable enough to not get huge tattoos on your face. - dismissing the other boy easily Sasuke turned his face back to Naruto this time with the pure anger in his eyes. No one calls him a princess without a payback, and obviously it would hurt the most if he'd hurt the reason why he was dragged into this nightmare. Shooting one last glance in his cousin's direction, he knew that the situation might turn on him, but it's not like Sasuke himself was weak. He just kind of looked like that with his slender limbs and torso, but he could bet just by looking at everyone that they were just all-muscles and no-brains so it'd be a piece of cake if things got out of hand. - I don't know what's your problem, but why do you think you could go and touch me out of nowhere, huh? You're obviously the stupidest out of everyone and no wonder your girl left you, I mean I'm surprised you even had one to begin with? And the fact that you can even articulate any words with this brain of yours barely working in the gym, bravo.

\- Hey, leave the guy alone, he's an idiot but he never meant to offend you. - Shino looked at Naruto's blank face and then in happened. Everyone thought that like few days before Naruto would break down at the mention of the pink-haired-bitch but unexpectedly Naruto's face was taken over by a devilish grin.

\- Shikamaru was right calling you a princess, you can't even offend someone with a straight face. - slightly chuckling under his nose Naruto was looking at a completely emotionless face, the same you could sometimes see when Sai was really angry. - Sai's may be sometimes really creepy but at least he's not blushing when someone puts a hand on his shoulder. - The room seemed to be frozen in time, no one made a move, you could only hear Kiba's breathing, no one could believe what they just heard. - Let's just drink, it's not gonna kill you! - Naruto's bright smile was back up on his tanned face, one hand with the tequila shot extended in Sasuke's direction.

\- I'm gonna make you regret what you just said. - The raven's face, one could say, lit up like he'd just taken up a challenge.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto had no idea where he was or what has happened last night. Considering his aching muscles and the horrid headache he'd been partying and dancing until late in the morning. Because the sun beams were slowly getting his headache worse the boy decided to close his eyes for few minutes more but moments later he felt a small paw hitting his cheek. Few seconds later, he heard the loudest meow in ages, it meant it was high time to get up or it would get only more painful and more loud.

\- Noodle, this time Kiba did it, I bet we all have hangovers now. - sitting on the side of his bed Naruto started petting ginger cat that was rubbing his head against his leg. Naruto's usual pajamas consisted only of his boxers that were kept mostly in red and orange colors that made his skin look more tan and they used to bring out his bubbly personality that now, after a break-up from hell, was more toned down and down to earth. The cat meowed again, this time just looking up at the blond mess of hair, trying to convey that it's already time for food. - Just let me at least wash up first. - standing up, the cat's head suddenly turned in the direction of the kitchen, and as soon as Naruto did the first step, he heard door slamming and someone running down the staircase. _"the neighbors are fighting early in the morning"_. Undressing wasn't a big problem, and turning on a hot stream of water he stepped under the shower, leaving the door to the bathroom slightly open if his cat would like to join him only to watch his human getting unnecessarily wet. Hangover made his showering slightly bit harder when everything around him was spinning and he nearly tripped just looking up.  
 _Knock  
_ " _Jeez the cat again knocked something over"  
_ Knock  
\- Noodle! Stop doing that!  
Knock  
\- NOODLE!  
Knock, knock, knock.  
The knocking sound became so unbearable, that needing to check on the devil's ginger servant, Naruto turned off the water and stepped out of the bathroom, really to kill his cat for destroying yet another thing in his apartment.  
\- oh… - blood in Naruto's body froze and he suddenly felt the cold air hit him with realization. How can a cat make knocking sounds? " _But why would anyone be in my apartment?"_ a quick thought went through blonde's head as he caught a glimpse of pitch black hair.


End file.
